sparkle
by alivingfantasy
Summary: Spencer and Toby at their wedding. super-fluffy oneshot. can be read as a sequel to "glow" and "shine." [happy birthday, Tracey!]


**a/n: dedicated to the beautiful and talented Tracey (phoenix9648) for her birthday (even though it's two weeks overdue because i suck). Tracey, thank you for being your amazing self and for being an ever-loyal and caring friend to me. i can never express my gratitude to you for all the times you've cheered me up when i was down or made me laugh or heaped (undeserved) praise on me. i hope all of your dreams come true this year. i love you. xo.**

**-Ana**

**p.s. this story can be read as a sequel to my previous pieces, "glow" and "shine." reviews are much appreciated. thank you!**

**-:-**

_-sparkle-_

**-:-**

When Spencer Hastings woke up on her wedding day, a million thoughts buzzed through her head like a swarm of bees.

_I need to do my makeup is my dress wrinkled when are the caterers calling what if the car breaks down on the way what if the rings get lost oh my God I can't do this._

But as her eyes adjusted to the blinding sunlight streaming in through the bay windows, her only thought was, _Toby._

Her once-enemy, once-tentative friend, once-boyfriend, current fiance, and soon-to-be husband. The sunlight in the hurricane of her life. The man she loved.

The man she was marrying. Today.

Spencer slid out of the cot she'd spent the night in at her best friend's house (following the cliche and sucky tradition of not seeing her husband-to-be on the night of their wedding), and headed into the sunny kitchenette, where she found Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz cooking breakfast. And making out.

"Ahem." Spencer cleared her throat lightly. "Sorry to interrupt, but those pancakes are going to be a little too crispy if you two don't separate. And also, I see it as you rubbing it in, because under normal circumstances I would currently be in a similar position with Toby."

"Sorry," Aria said sheepishly, as she and Ezra sprang apart and he rushed to save their breakfasts. "But oh!" her hazel eyes lit up. "Happy wedding day!" she pulled Spencer into a hug.

"Congrats," Ezra chimed in, pecking her cheek and offering her a slightly-charred pancake flooded in maple syrup. "No second thoughts?"

"Nope." Spencer sampled some of the pancake. Huh. Not half bad. "I can't wait. It's just..."

"You're freaked out that it won't go perfectly," Aria guessed, sitting down with a bowl of blueberry-honey granola (how she managed to stomach it was something Spencer would never understand).

"Well...yeah," Spencer admitted, twirling a shiny mahogany lock around her finger. "I just want it to be the best day of my life. The best day of both of our lives."

"It will be," Aria soothed. "We've taken care of everything. Your dress is gorgeous, and so are our bridesmaids dresses; the cake is incredible; the decor is amazing. Everyone you guys know will be there. The food, music, lighting, and transportation are ready. Your vows are written. All you have to do is relax and enjoy it."

"Okay," Spencer sighed. As much as she hated not being in control, she trusted her friends. "I guess I can do that."

"Good. Everything will be great, I promi-" Aria was cut off by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Ezra said, rising. A moment later, Hanna Marin's eardrum-shattering squeal rippled through the air.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! You're getting married!" Hanna bounced into the kitchenette, a blur of whipping blonde curls and makeup bags and six-inch heels. Gathering Spencer into a hug, she gushed, "This is so so great!"

Spencer couldn't help but laugh. "Hi, Han. Can I say now that I fear the day of _your_ wedding?"

"Is that a hint?" Caleb Rivers entered behind his girlfriend, toting a few more bags.

"_Yes_," Aria and Spencer chorused. Hanna rolled her eyes.

"We have a lot to do, so out, out, out!" she shooed at Ezra and Caleb. "You guys need to get back to Spoby's place and help Toby get ready. Now scram!"

"Spoby?" Spencer wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah. Get it? Like Spencer and Toby? Spoby?" Hanna paused, then glanced back at Caleb. "What are you still doing here? I said out!"

"Love you, too," Caleb said dryly, kissing Hanna's cheek. "Good luck," he addressed Spencer, with a wink.

"Thanks," Spencer grinned, then turned to Hanna as the boys left. "Where's Em?"

"On her way. I think I interrupted her morning exercise with Paige." Hanna grinned devilishly.

"Oh God. Please do not elaborate," Spencer groaned. Aria laughed.

"Well, in the meantime, let's get you gorgeous!" Hanna shoved Spencer towards the bathroom, shoving down mountains of makeup, creams, hairsprays, brushes, and other assorted tools.

Spencer winced. _In a few hours, this will all be over, _she reminded herself.

_In a few hours it'll just be me and Toby._

-:-

Toby Cavanaugh had never been more equal-parts nervous and excited in his life. As he paced around the tiny hall where the groom's party had set up at the church, waiting for all the guests to arrive so that the wedding could begin, he thought about Spencer.

Her eyes, the deepest amber. Her smile, that warmed him from the inside, out. Her skin, soft and silky. Her laugh, bell-like and beautiful. The way she moved. How she played with her hair. Her husky voice. He loved it all. Every inch of her.

_Spencer._

She was, he knew, in a similar hall at the moment, with the bridal party, wearing a white dress. He could almost see the nervous glint in those big, doe-like eyes, the dimpled smile on her face.

He was desperately excited to make her his wife.

"Ready, buddy?" he looked up at the hand on his shoulder, smiled at Caleb.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"She's a lucky girl," Caleb said, eyeing Toby seriously.

"I'm the lucky one," Toby replied.

"We're ready to go," Ezra called.

Caleb patted Toby on the back. "Let's do this."

-:-

As Spencer started down the aisle, gripping her father's arm, she took in the flowers surrounding the altar, the hundreds of eyes focused, smiling, on her.

And then she saw him.

As Toby stood at the alter, Ezra and Jason on his left, Caleb to his right, he glanced out at the friends and family members assembled to witness his marriage.

And then he saw her.

Aria, Emily, and Hanna, dressed in their sky blue bridesmaids dresses, stood off to the side as Peter Hastings escorted his daughter up to Toby.

He reached for her hand, squeezed it once. _I love you._

She squeezed back, smiling brilliantly. _I love you too._

"We are gathered here today," the priest began, "in this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony..."

Toby tuned out the rest, focusing on Spencer, who was listening intently. She was beautiful, he thought. So incredibly beautiful. And she was his, and they would wake up beside each other each morning, go on vacations together, and someday raise a family. They would grow old together.

At that moment, he considered himself the luckiest man in the world.

He refocused when he heard, "Do you, Tobias Phillip Cavanaugh, take Spencer Jill Hastings as your lawfully wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, cherish her, and keep her in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Toby found himself struggling to hold back tears as he squeezed Spencer's hands. "I do."

They'd been through so much together. Faced every obstacle, overcome every horror, repelled every evil. And now here they were, a small-town good girl and the misjudged bad boy. As desperately in love as they ever were.

"And do you, Spencer Jill Hastings, take Tobias Phillip Cavanaugh as your lawfully wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, cherish him, and keep him in sickness and in health?"

Spencer's voice hitched, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I do."

No matter what they faced going forward, they would face it together. And they both knew that as long as they were together, nothing could ever tear them apart.

"Then by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may-"

Spencer and Toby beat him to it. They were already kissing passionately as he half-dipped her. The crowd applauded, grinning. Aria wiped away a tear.

"They're so cute," Hanna sighed. "God, I want a wedding just like this."

"You may get your wish." Caleb cleared his throat. "Excuse me. I have something to say."

The church quieted. Spencer and Toby's lovestruck grins turned to looks of confusion.

"Uhm, I just wanted to say...oh, for God's sake. Hanna Marin, I love you. More than I can say right now with two hundred people staring at me. Will you...marry me? Please?"

For the second time that day, Hanna squealed.

"Oh my God! Are you kidding? Yes!" The crowd applauded again as the couple kissed.

"Well," Toby said into Spencer's hair, kissing the top of her head. "We did it."

"We did it." Spencer echoed. "Toby. You're my husband."

Toby laughed at the wonderstruck look on her face. "And you're my wife. And I love you so much."

"More than you know how to say with two hundred people staring at you?"

"More than I could ever say, because there's no way of describing it." He kissed her softly. "But I think I can show you..."

"Save it for the wedding night, kids!" Hanna called. "Right now, it's party time!"

Yes, Toby thought as he looked into the eyes of his new wife. He truly was the luckiest.

**fin.**

-:-


End file.
